Goblins
Goblins Goblins have been around for 30,000 years. Over the course of those 30,000 years Goblins are the only race in recorded history to hold and maintain an open-door trade policy with every race on Kharaak. Goblins also hold the title of second race to forcefully evolve themselves. Goblin traits and characteristics Goblins are short, green, pointy eared, sneaky, backstabbing, money hungry, ferocious, and aggressive. By nature they are incredible Thieves, Assassins, and Politicians. Goblin History Even in their early stages Goblins exploited their innate ability to trade and barter. Goblins quickly gained an affinty for technology and alchemy. The First Spawning On the anniversary of their 20,000th year as a race. The Goblins gathered together magical potions and technological wonders to forcefully evolve their race using a perverted form of the same spell the dragons used to create the Drakon. However being innately inpatient the Goblins made changes to the process to quicken the result. These changes would prove to be absolutely successful. Imagining themselves as an unstoppable dominating force. The Goblins shaped their heirs to be the image of war. They succeeded, the 20,000th year of the Goblin race marks the birth of the Orcs. Seeing their creators are too weak to control them, the Orcs left the Goblins. But not before slaying a good number of the ones that stood in their way. The Second Spawning 5,000 years after the first experiment. The Goblins realized the mistake they made, the Goblins had prepared to try again. The Goblins had decided their mistake was making their creation too smart, so to solve this problem the Goblins decided to dull the intelligence of their heir to give them a chance to be nurtured. During the creation an army of Humans invade the labratory and take control of the machine. After the First Ogre is created the humans drag him away to become patient zero for the Ogre crossbreeding and enslavement. The Third Spawning 1,000 years after giving birth to the first Ogre. Goblins are reeling from the betrayal. While still maintaining open-door trade with Humans the Goblins have been using their trickery and political influence to force Humans out of the Council of race. The Goblins also decide to perfect their process, instead of creating a new being they decide to try the process on an exsisting Goblin. The process is so taxing on the machine after already being used so recently to create the Ogre that it explodes. The explosion levels the labratory, in the fire the Goblins not only lose all of their research that took over 10,000 years to gather but the machine is melted and warped beyond repair or salvagability. It's not until 6 years after the explosion Goblins happen upon a tribe of unfamiliar creatures trying to barter with them for weapons to go to war with the elves that they discover the Trolls. They had found their creation, not a single race had stolen or destroyed them yet. They were smart enough to speak and trade and strong enough to stand up to Orcs. The Trolls are everything the Goblins had worked for over 30,000 years. Being that the Trolls had repopulated so fast they were already recognized as a race. Using their equal ability to trade and barter the Goblins are invited to become the Trolls first true ally and ever since the two races have been inseperable.